


Stay For the Night or Maybe a Bite

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's weird day gets a little stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay For the Night or Maybe a Bite

Title: Stay For the Night or Maybe a Bite  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 1,635  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt's weird day gets a little stranger.

Newt sat up with a gasp. His head felt like a Kaiju had been dancing on it. He remembered consuming a very large amount of alcohol after the world didn't end. He also remembered walking Hermann to his room before staggering down the hall. Everything after that was a blur.

As Newt looked around the room, he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was. The decor was far too nice to be anywhere in the Shatterdome. Tendrils of fear began running down his spine and turning his stomach to knots. It wasn't until he attempted to get off the unfamiliar bed that he noticed a symbol he'd seen before. The man it belonged to was dead. Newt had seen him die. How did he wind up at a place clearly belonging to Hannibal Chau?

"I had my minions pick you up. You passed out on the way here."

Newt let out a shriek and toppled off the bed. He hissed as he smacked his tailbone on the floor. Maybe this was all a nightmare. Newt pinched himself. He yelped in pain. No, he was very awake.

"Easy, kid." Hannibal held a hand out. Once Newt took it, he helped the smaller man to his feet. "It takes more than a Kaiju to finish me off."

Frowning, Newt tightened his grip on Hannibal's hand. "Dude, you're room temperature. You should be warmer than this." Hannibal held still as Newt's fingers moved to his wrist. "You don't have a pulse." Newt let go of Hannibal's wrist and pressed his fingers against the larger man's throat. "You are seriously starting to freak me out." He backed away from Hannibal running both of his hands through his hair. "Are you some kind of zombie? While that would normally be cool, I don't want to die right now. I just saved the world, man."

"I'm not a damn zombie." Hannibal sighed. "If I show you what I am, you have to promise me two things. First, you can't tell anyone. I mean it. This is one of those 'if you talk, I have to kill you' deals. Second, you have to promise not to freak out because if you do, this could get ugly."

"Okay, that wasn't reassuring at all." Newt wrapped his arms around himself. "I am awful at keeping secrets, but I'd probably only tell Hermann or he'd pick up that I knew something weird. We Drifted with that Kaiju and we're kinda connected now." He sat down on the bed. "And you asking me not to freak out makes me want to do the opposite. Whatever you're going to show me might be so awesome I can't contain myself."

Something wet dripped on Newt's lip. He swore loudly as he grabbed a wad of tissue from his pocket. "Sorry, I've been getting these nosebleeds since the first Drift. Medical can't find any reason for it."

A growl made the hair on the back of Newt's neck stand on end. "Hannibal?" He turned his head and had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep from screaming. Newt stared at Hannibal for a count of ten before he jammed the tissue up his nostril. "I might be freaking out a little, but can you blame me?" He motioned for Hannibal to come closer. "You're a vampire." He blinked. "That's cool."

"The smell of your blood is making me want to do all kinds of things to you right now, kid." When Hannibal smiled, Newt noticed his fangs stuck out below the gold in his mouth. "I'll settle for a snack."

Newt checked his nose. There was no fresh blood, so he tossed the bloody tissue in a nearby trashcan. "Are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Nah. You'd hate it." One moment Hannibal was over by the wall and then he was sitting next to Newt on the bed. Newt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Arm or throat?"

"If I say throat, how weird is this going to get?" Newt ran his fingers over his neck. "Because while I think I'd like it to get a little weird, I’ve had one doozy of a day. My brain is arguing with my dick right now and I think I’m siding with my brain for a change."

"We can do weird when you’re well-rested. There’s no rush.” Hannibal shifted closer until he was practically pressed up against Newt. "When I bite, your first instinct is going to be to pull away from me. Don't do that or I’m going to end up tearing a hole in your neck and you could bleed to death."

Newt shimmied out of his pants and tossed them onto the floor. He figured it would be better to do it now instead of when he was woozy from blood loss. "No pulling away. Gotcha. Anything else?"

“While I’m feeding, I want you to tell me everything that happened from when I got eaten until you woke up here. I want to know how you helped save the world.” Hannibal brought his mouth to Newt’s ear. “Try not to flail too much.”

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, Newt tilted his head to give Hannibal better access to his throat. He shivered as Hannibal’s tongue traced over his neck, bringing the veins to the surface. Then he felt fangs pierce his skin. It didn’t hurt as much as he expected. Hannibal’s hand tangled in Newt’s hair as he began to drink.

Newt closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Hannibal’s lips and tongue on his skin. He started to speak softly about his night, starting with being absolutely terrified he would end up as the baby Kaiju’s next meal. His words were punctuated with whimpers and groans. By the time Newt reached the victory party, his head was starting to spin. “Hannibal? I think you need to stop.”

Hannibal pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. “Don’t move yet. I’ve got to heal this.” He punctured his thumb with a fang. He pressed his wound against the marks on Newt’s neck. “It shouldn’t leave a scar.”

 

Newt collapsed against Hannibal with a goofy little smile on his face. "That was fantastic."

"I didn't take too much, did I?" Hannibal gave him a worried look. “You’re really pale.”

“I’m just tired.” He touched Hannibal’s cheek. “You’re warmer now. Does that always happen when you eat?”

Hannibal nodded. He curled his arm around Newt as he lowered them both onto the bed. “You probably have a million questions. I’ll let you ask one, so it had better be good.”

Newt thought it over. “How much of what’s in movies, on television, or books are true?”

“From what I’ve learned over the years, there are at least five different types of vampires. None of us sparkle in the sunlight like damn disco balls either. That Twilight crap is bullshit.” Hannibal pulled a pillow under his head as he continued. “My type, we can walk in the daylight. We heal about three times as fast as humans, but we need to feed if we’ve been badly injured. While feeding every day is nice, we can actually go without for almost a week before things get unpleasant. I’m faster and stronger than a normal person. I have been around for a very long time. Before you even ask, I will not tell you how long that is.”

"If you heal faster than we do, then why is your eye a mess?" Newt clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You don't have a filter between your brain and your mouth, do ya, kid?" Hannibal snorted before removing his glasses. "This did happen in a public shelter. If I'd been close to my lair, it wouldn't have been a problem, but I was out on business. Being trapped in a room full of frightened people was overwhelming. My senses were overloading and I started to collapse at the back of the crowd. A local gang took advantage of the chaos, stealing wallets and purses. When I refused to give mine over, one of them sliced me open. The blade was coated in something."

Newt leaned in closer for a better look. He reached out, tracing his finger very gently over the scar. "Judging by the patterns in the healed flesh and the texture of the scar tissue, I think there was some Kaiju Blue on the knife."

Hannibal closed his eyes as Newt's fingers slid over his cheek and came to rest against his throat. "All I know is it felt like my face was on fire. They fell on me like hyenas on a wounded gazelle. If I'd still been human, I would have died before the doors to the shelter opened again."

"Didn't anyone help?" Newt's other hand came up, stroking Hannibal's chest. "What about your minions?"

"We were separated." Hannibal sighed happily as Newt snuggled against him. "Damn, you're warm." He curled his arm around the smaller man's back. "Fang, that's the chick with the shaved head, came to my rescue. She broke one guy's arm, snapped another's wrist, and knocked out the leader's front teeth. The rest of them backed off after that. Never piss her off, Newt, or she'll gut you like a fish."

"I'll keep that in mind." He was starting to feel drowsy. "How many people know what you really are?"

"You and Fang are the only ones in Hong Kong. There are a few others scattered around the world." Hannibal began to run his fingers through Newt's hair. "You have any other questions or can we both get some rest?"

"Sleep sounds nice." Newt yawned. "Can you make me pancakes in the morning?"

"Sure, kid. I'll make whatever you want. Now get some rest."


End file.
